kenzie_the_dogfandomcom-20200214-history
Husky War
The 'Husky War '''is the name given to the events of [[Kenzie the Dog (Game)|''Kenzie the Dog]]'', ''and the battle between Kenzie and the Kitties. History When the Kitties wiped out the husky defence force with their Brainiacs, Kenzie, her robot WINSTON7, and her friends were forced to participate in the Husky War. Kenzie fought in her first battle when the Brainiacs invaded Husky City. They attacked her house. She found a Husky Eviscerator in a nearby junkyard, which she used to hold back the Brainiacs. After destroying several forces, the Husky citizens cheered for her. She hopped onto a Husky Train, which took her to the Husky Spaceport. Kenzie took a nearby Decaloid Cargo Ship, which she used to follow the Kitty Command Ship into space. She landed in a docking bay, then entered through an air vent. Kenzie progressed through the ship to the Command Centre, where she found Supreme General Yeamon. She destroyed the guards and had Yeamon at gunpoint. She forced him to tell her where the Husky and Decaloid prisoners were. Once he had told her, she made her way to the brig, where she freed the prisoners. The prisoners escaped in the Decaloid ship, while Kenzie remained on board with Yeamon for more information. He told her the Brainiacs were working for the Kitty President Riley Sio, and that they wanted to take over the universe. Then, more Brainiacs arrived and began shooting at Kenzie. Yeamon managed to escape. Kenzie blasted some more Brainiacs, including Commander Storm, then Covak appeared in his ship. Kenzie hopped in. Covak fired a missile at the Kitty Command Ship's reactor, obliterating it, but Yeamon escaped. They landed at Covak's home on planet Zeena, where they found Zach,Ted, Roxie, Alpha and Rocky. Covak introduced her to their robot, WINSTON7, then told her about the Kitty War, Riley, and Yeamon. Then, Commander Zike and a group of Brainiacs arrived and tried to destroy the Huskies. Kenzie blasted a few soldiers, then they made their to the ship. Commander Zike jumped out of nowhere in a mech and attacked them, but was promptly destroyed. The Huskies escaped in their ship. Another Fleet of Brainiacs flew towards the planet. The Huskies tried to escape, but were shot down and crashed on the nearest planet, New Earth. There, they found Glick Niko, a Decaloid scientist who required Dechatus Brains for an experiment. Kenzie told him they needed information about the Kitty and Brainiac plans. Glick agreed to give them information if they brought him twenty-five brains, which they did. He told them Riley had a secret base on planet Ziko, so they went there. The Huskies infiltrated and made their way through the base. Riley sent Lieutenant Cici to take care of them. She was defeated, then Riley escaped. Cici told them about the Kitties' plans to use the Toxic Dechati to destroy all the Husky planets, then take control of the entire galaxy. Kenzie and the others went to the Orca, a cross between a warship and a space station, where they wanted to find Yeamon to stop him from breeding more Toxic Dechati. The Huskies broke into the ship and made their way through. They defeated Ollie the scientist, who told them it was trap. The ship was set to self destruct. The Huskies escaped, but their ship was shot down and crashed on Zerenos. The settlement they crashed on was being attacked by Predatorians. The Huskies defeated the Predatorian leader, Francis Von Grubzo. The villagers rewarded them with a ship. The Huskies then got a transmission from their Decaloid friend, Captain Jericho Johnson, who had been kidnapped by the Predatorians and taken to their Predatorian Arena on planet Jikano. The Predatorian Announcer forced them to fight in the arena in exchange for Jericho. After the fight, they took Jericho in their ship back to New Earth. They saw the New Husky Defence Force going towards the Orca II. Commander Kosckha Kagh told them to stay out of it. However, the Huskies sneaked into the three Husky Dropships. Zach, Alpha and Roxie went onto Serana to destroy a Brainiac Base controlling the Toxic Dechati, while the others went to the Orca II. Kenzie failed to stop the Toxic Dechati from reaching Serana. Zach, after saving Koschka and earning his respect, managed to blow up the base and the Dechati with it. Kenzie, meanwhile, was able to stop Riley in her ship. He was sent flying toward the Red Sun with two homing missiles following him. The Huskies were rewarded by the Husky Council. Appearances * Kenzie the Dog (Game)